Because she Loved Me
by Namida No Kaze
Summary: One shot NaruHina Suicide Fic. Naruto believes Hinata has broken up with him when she apparently has been ignoring him. [Warning: Suicide fic. Rated M for Suicide.]
**Because she loved me**

 **One shot NaruHina**

 **Suicide fic**

 **WARNING: This is a one shot fic that results in Naruto killing himself. IF YOU ARE SENSATIVE TO THIS, do not read. I am giving this this rating Mature for the content in this oneshot. It will not be limited to just blood and death.**

 **The time setting for this is after the 10th Naruto Movie: The Last. And is meant to show (what I think) would happen if Naruto and Hinata ever broke up.**

 **04/29/2016 - Edited - There was something that was brought to my attention about the timeline of this story. So I needed to make some tweaks to Sakura and Hinata's dialogue.**

* * *

Naruto sat on a random bench in the village he had called home for many years. Twenty years to be exact. For twenty years he had spent growing, learning, making many friends, bringing world peace and finding love. Love, that was such a funny word. What was love again? Love was supposed to be beautiful, energetic, peaceful, happy. If love was meant to be so happy, why did he hurt so badly? Why did his chest feel like there was something piercing his heart. His body ached, trembled even.

Leaning over with a deep sigh, Naruto reached up and grabbed his shirt over his heart. He had not felt this much pain since he found out Jiraiya had passed in the line of duty. Or when he thought he had missed his chance to be with Hinata.

"Hinata..."

That name, that beautiful name only made his chest hurt worse. What had he done? How could he have let the girl of his dreams, his entire support system, fall between his fingers? What had gone wrong? Naruto did just as he always had, and to come back from a mission to have his love, his everything ignore him. Pretend as though he was nothing. When home, he did everything he could to insure they were happy. To insure she was safe, taken care of. And even though he did not have much when it came towards ryo, he insured she came first.

He could feel the warm wetness of his own tears streaming down his face, fingers now reaching up to intertwine behind his head and into his short spiky blond hair. Face hidden from anyone who managed to pass by. But who was going to be out this late at night? Most had already turned in for the night due to certview. Which was where Naruto should be right now, in his own flat. But he could not force himself for the life of him to budge from that spot. "...Hinata..." He whimpered.

"Naruto?"

The blond's head snapped up to see who was saying his name. Who was standing infront of him, who was out this late at night aside form himself. His blue eyes met with a pair of green eyes. It was his old team mate, and good friend Sakura. She had this look of concern on her face. But he couldn't bring himself to answer her. Honestly at this point he just wished she would leave him alone. Even seeing her upset him and brought back memories of pain. His eyes drifted away from her and back towards the ground. "Go away..." He said lowly.

Sakura was shocked at the others response to her concerns. She had not seen Naruto like this in years, and it concerned her. What had happened? "Oh come on already. Did Hinata break up with you or something?" She teased but didn't say anything else when she watched the sobbing male twitch. She must have struck a nerve on accident. It wasn't like she knew what had actually happened. She was only joking. Quickly she sat down beside him on the bench and placed a hand on his back as though trying to comfort him. "Hey... Sorry. I was only joking." She responded.

"Sakura, you really should be home..." Naruto finally spoke up again. He did not dare look at her though. He felt too much greif right now to even try to really talk to his own friend. And if she wasn't going to go home, he was. This conversation thing? He was not up for it. He did not want to talk with anyone. Or see anyone.

With a heavy sigh, Sakura watched the male as he started to leave. "Hey Naruto, if you need to chat, call me, 'kay?" She said but there was no response as the sad blond continued walking off until he faded into the night.

Naruto wanted to head home, but couldn't force himself to. And he really did not wish to walk by Hinata's home either. So he walked towards the village gates. Which to his luck, were not being guarded. He didn't really care about the reason and continued his way outside from the village, his pain. His life. And as the young male walked deeper and deeper into the darkeness around him, he felt himself sink deeper and deeper into the blacket of depression that lingered over him.

The only reason he even stopped walking was the fact he had aimlessly walked to a body of water nearby. Stairing down at his own reflection Naruto saw a failure. So what he was a great war hero with huge potential. He couldn't even keep the woman he loved happy. So he felt as though his entire life, he was a failure.

Reaching into the pouch he kept on the back of his pants, he pulled out a kunai. Such a small weapon was not going to end his pain. Such a small weapon seemed so inconviant right now. But maybe it would ease his sorrows. Flipping the small hand knife in his hand so the blade pointed towards him, Naruto aimed and stabbed himself right in the stomach. Right ontop of the seal. He knew anywhere else, it would not kill him, he'd more than likely just heal. And without Hinata, he just did not see the reason to allow himself to heal from this pain.

He push the blade deeper into his flesh, small trickles of blood dripped from his lips. That was the stuff... that was the cure to his pain. He could feel it working. Reaching into the pouch once more, he pulled out another Kunai and with swift movement, stabbed himself right in the chest, pushing the blade as far as it would cut, hoping to pierce his heart. To stop the pain.

Coughing up blood this time, he could tell it was working. A smile pursed on his lips as he walked into the water, deeper and deeper until it was too deep for him to actually touch bottom and waited for his own consciousness to fade into the black as he allowed himself to float on the watertop.

* * *

When Sakura made it home she decided she needed to call Hinata. It was really late, but this was very important. If Hinata had actually planned on breaking it off with Naruto, she would have said something right? She would have talked about it or even showed signs that she was not happy. Sakura felt she needed to tell Hinata how hurt the young male was and how worried she was. Hearing the young female's voice answer on the line, she sighed.

"Hinata, what happened between you and Naruto?" She asked. "I just saw him a little while ago and he is a mess. I haven't seen him thi-"

"Naruto is upset?" Hinata questioned. "I haven't seen him much at all here as of late. I have been busy the past couple weeks planning that surprise birthday party for his twenty-first birthday, which is tomorrow."

Sakura paused. Her heart suddenly sank to the floor and felt nauseous. Hinata hadn't broken it off with the young male. So why was he so upset. "M-maybe we should meet up at Naruto's house and set this straight. He was really under the impression that you had broken it off with him."

Hinata felt tears forming in her eyes. She had ignored him to that point? She didn't mean to. Hinata just was not good at keeping surprises a secret and she wanted to plan something special for her love being it his birthday and he had so many friends to tell about the party. So many things to prepare. She was even writing something she was going to say to him in front of everyone. Something she had been wanting to say to him, to ask.

Choked up, she hung up the phone and quickly dressed herself and ran out of her house, tripping as she missed a step trying to get to the ground as fast as possible. Picking herself up she continued to run right around the corner to her love'rs home. She didn't even think about the stairs, quickly scaling them she made it up to the top and then to his door. It was never locked and since this was an emergency, she felt he would forgive her for barging in. Opening the door she found it dark, bleak. The lights where off, was he sleeping?

Walking more into the small home she opened another door that lead to the small room that was his actual living quarters. Naruto was no where to be found. This worried the female, where was Naruto?

Sakura walked inside just as Hinata started to leave. "He's not here." She said quietly, worried.

"We need to let Kakashi-sensei know." Sakura responded and the young female agreed. So their next stop was to their sixth Hokage's house. Knocking on the door, they waited for the older silver haired male to answer.

After a second the door opened. "Yes? Oh.. Sakura, Lady Hinata. You know how late it is? You should be in bed." He said and then noticed the serious and worry on their face. "What is it?"

"Naruto was extremely upset today thinking Hinata had broken up with him, and now we cannot find him at all." Sakura explained. Hinata nodded in agreeance with her friend's statement.

This was serious, very serious. Kakashi threw his door open, He didn't even bother changing clothes or grabbing his haori. "I will notify ANBU, You two keep searching the village."

Sakura and Hinata nodded before taking off into the village to find their missing friend. Hinata continuously used her byakugan to search for any signs of her love. When she crossed the village gates, she stopped seeing something. And still with no guards at the gate, the female sucked her lip into her mouth and left out to check it out.

Running along a small path that lead to a river, Hinata came to a dead stop at what she saw. Naruto, laying on his back, in the water. The water around him red from the blood that belonged to the young male. "N-naruto...?" She asked as she stepped closer. No response.

After a moment of silence, the female ran into the water, quickly trying to get to the still body that belonged to her lover. When she reached out to grab him, his body only moved because she was pulling him towards her. And once she had him to the shore, noticed the wounds. She leaned down and placed her head on the boys chest. Silence. She felt tears flooding her eyes. "N-naruto..." she said and then sat up and screamed as loudly and as painfully as she could. Naruto, her love, was dead.

* * *

The funeral was held on the actual day of the boys birth. Seemingly enough on how ironic that was. His friends stood around him and his love up front. She was extremely hurt that he took his own life due to a serious misunderstanding, instead of asking her about it. Or had he tried?

With the placing of the marker, she swallowed hard and felt the tears running down her cheek. "N-naruto Uzumaki had no other family, following the death of his parents... twenty-one years later. I-i...wanted to wait until the party to announce this... I was going to ask you if you wanted to get married...Because... because..." She said, her tears only getting bigger as the flooded her face.

"...Because you were going to be a father..."

* * *

 **Note: This was suppose to be a tear jerker. I wanted to do a oneshot to see if I could pull the emotions out of people. The Idea and plot twist? You can thank a couple beers, nausea and being awake at 5 am. If this made you cry, let me know. I would love to hear from you.**


End file.
